fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
H.A.T.E.R.
Brendan, or alternatively his codename H.A.T.E.R. (Harmful Attack Teenager, Extremely Radical), is a kid from Tristan's high(?) school who used to get bullied by him, despite being six years younger. He is an extreme follower of the rules and acts as a massive teacher's pet, to the rest of his class' dismay. At one point he was hired as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron by the Time Police. He is the direct counter to Tristan Sylvester. Powers As Brendan's powers are the equal and opposite to Tristan's, he has the power to effectively enforce the rules on an opponent in the uncoolest way. This ranged from canceling abilities, to electrically shocking those that break the rules as disciplinary action, to as far as forcing an enemy into a literal corner, trapping them in "time out" while they are helpless to run away. He can even go as far to "send someone to the principal's office" to force them out of the combat for a short while, completely expelling them if it crits. In this way you could consider his powers to be incredibly scummy and childish, like that kid who would always tell on you to the teacher for any little thing. He also has a wide collection of radical drinks. Brendan has the power to access an ancient dimension known as Slamzone! This totally bodacious place was once a paradise, however one day H.A.T.E.R. discovered the land he called the principal on the whole place, destroying it entirely into a wasteland of non-bodacious boringness. He can send people through the ruins of the Slamzone in order to deal damage. If H.A.T.E.R. crits, he can transform into his ultimate form: K.I.L.L.E.R. (Killing Intent, Like Literally Expelling Rejects). This version is able to deal significantly more damage through the unlocking of his psychokinetic pathways in his mind, as well as turning him into a cold-blooded serial killer. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 51 Brendan showed up as a member of the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron, acting as a perfect counter to Tristan Sylvester. He was surprisingly the de facto leader of the group, and also its most successful combatant. He was able to put Retnue into time out so that Pyros could lay the smackdown on him. He frequently jolted Tristan with electricity for breaking the rules, which stopped him from using his once per combat due to lack of stamina. He also sent Tristan through Slamzone to emotionally scar him. At one point he was asked how old he was, responding by drawing a fake beard on himself and declaring he was 17, which did not spark confidence in anyone. He was eventually able to turn into his ultimate form, K.I.L.L.E.R., shortly before he was strung up and slammed into the floor by Retnue, causing him to detonate from the explosives lining his body. Trivia * H.A.T.E.R. takes a lot of inspiration from both Max and Linus from the Shark Boy and Lava Girl movie. He also has references to the free youtube movie Detective Heart of America: The Final Freedom, in the form of both the existence of Slamzone and his name Brendan being references to a character of the same name, whose country of Slamzone was destroyed by OUYA. ** H.A.T.E.R.'s original design was reminiscent of Brendan from that movie originally, but was changed to look more like Linus. * H.A.T.E.R.'s epithet is the same as Slick Horseman's core word in DBA. * H.A.T.E.R.'s bearded form was added when the GMs of 51 were told that Tristan was not in fact a teenager, and was instead 23. This was made into the joke of him drawing on a beard. There were various alternate beard designs that could have been gone with, although the "real beard" was what was chosen in the moment. * H.A.T.E.R.'s ears have an "S" and "Z" in their design, as a reference to Slamzone. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters